


第100章 地久新作

by Niubility666888



Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [7]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564498
Kudos: 1





	第100章 地久新作

岳小川先是故作天真懵懂，表示听不懂他在说什么，随后像地鼠似的哧溜钻进被里。  
他想起那个笑话，便缓缓拽下楚天长的内裤，边在黑暗中摸索，边轻声呼唤：“蘑菇，蘑菇在哪呢，采蘑菇的小伙子来了哦。”  
将逐渐胀大的肉棒握在手中后，又感叹道：“找到了！哇，好大一个。”  
说着说着，还唱了起来，“他采的蘑菇最大，大得像那小伞装满筐……谁不知这山里的蘑菇香，他却不肯尝一尝。盼到赶集的那一天，快快背到集市上。换上一把小镰刀，再加上几块棒棒糖……”  
“你要用你的性福，换小镰刀和棒棒糖？”楚天长带着笑意的声音透过鹅绒被传来。  
“才不换呢，这么大的蘑菇，我要尝一尝。”岳小川用最纯真的语气，吐露着最放荡的话语，  
在黑暗中伸出舌尖，像吃雪糕般细细舔舐，被子里的空气逐渐变得湿热淫靡。  
楚天长深深吸气，将手伸进被中，抚摸着柔顺的发丝。他感到一个软嫩、滚烫的活物在自己下体搔刮，如猫咪饮水。  
很快，两片柔软如花瓣的物体，自上而下包裹而来。热情好客地允许入侵者闯得很深，直到抵住窄窄的喉咙。  
“嘶……你技术有进步。”楚天长点亮床头灯，猛地掀开被子。只见他的宝贝男主角闷得满面潮红，正在辛勤劳作，手口并用品尝大蘑菇。不时抬眼望过来，眼尾微微上挑，有种孩子气的魅惑。  
一瞬间，楚天长对历史上那些被美色蛊惑的暴君感同身受。  
要是能狠狠抵着这个湿热紧窄的小喉咙射出来，命都可以不要，遑论什么江山天下……除了这一刻的春宵，全是狗屁。  
“宝贝儿，大蘑菇想要送你点饮料喝，可以吗？”楚天长呼吸急促，哑着嗓子问。还未得到首肯，大手却已悄然按上人家的后脑，一副由不得你的架势。  
“嗯嗯……”岳小川摇头，却被当成同意，下一秒，苦涩液体在喉中炸开。“蘑菇变小了。”他通通咽下，舔舔嘴唇，又去喝水漱口。  
“歇两分钟，还可以变大。”  
“导演导演，我们今天玩什么？”岳小川像个求知欲旺盛的学生，端坐在床头等待教诲。  
“玩……玩猜谜。”思维灵活的楚导翻出一条领带，蒙住他的双眼，又抽出皮带，将纤细的手腕捆在床头。  
“你要跟我玩五十度灰吗？”眼前一片浓黑，视觉的剥夺让其他感官更加敏感，岳小川兴奋地扭动身体。  
“不，我舍不得，顶多二十五度。”楚天长嘴上这样说，手上却毫不客气，用桑蚕丝领结将那微微翘起的下体束住。黑色领结配上粉嫩可爱的分身，像一件淫荡的礼品。  
“不要把我的丁丁绑起来嘛。”总是被嫌弃不够持久，此举让岳小川有种不好的预感。  
“绑十分钟。”  
他不知会发生什么，胸口急促起伏，在黑暗中等待未知。突然，胸部被突袭，有个湿热灵活的物体，在快速撩拨挺立的乳珠。麻痒之下，他忍不住低吟。  
“这是什么？”耳边响起低沉的询问。  
“嗯……你的舌头。”  
紧接着，有个温热、圆润的东西，沿细腻肌肤一路向下，滑过腹肌。  
“啊，是手指。”  
“虽然学会了抢答，但是错了，加时5分钟。”楚天长在他柔嫩饱满的龟头弹了一下，“是我的鼻尖。”  
这个动作令他微微弓起腰，难以预料的快感，让身体的敏感和兴奋都翻倍。某种韧中带硬的物体登场了，它抵住小巧的乳珠反复拨弄按压，激起阵阵战栗。  
“这个呢？不着急，想好再答哦。”楚老师一副为人师表的语气，循循善诱，极有耐心。那物轮流在两侧肆虐，很快就将淡色的小果蹂躏得红肿不堪。  
“嗯啊……别，别玩了，我猜不出来……”  
“那给你个提示，还是同一个东西哦。”  
岳小川感到有个毛绒绒的东西，在自己下巴、颈部、锁骨拂过，转而又孜孜不倦地攻击脆弱的胸部。那似乎是种毛刷，质地极为柔软、细密。当被刷到红肿的乳尖时，他倒吸一口冷气，蜷起身体，连绵不绝的呻吟流出喉咙。  
“这、这是什么……难道你长尾巴了吗……”  
“想想看，你老公爱好什么？”  
“你、你爱好做饭，做家务，整理东西……”毛刷在肌肤上盘旋，岳小川被千丝万缕的快感，和莫名的恐惧折磨得大脑发钝。  
楚天长轻轻“啧”了一声，显然不太满意。毛刷扫过腋下，经过肋骨，又来到腹肌、耻骨，逗弄了一下那里的毛发，随后刷上要命部位。  
“啊——！”最敏感的龟头被扫荡，有的刷毛甚至刺进了尿道里！岳小川放声尖叫，腰部大幅弹起，眼角渗出泪水。  
“楚天长，你等着，我要打你……我不想跟你玩了呜呜……”  
“美人拳下死，做鬼也风流。但是，目前我做主。”楚天长握住那根频临爆发的肉茎，画画似的在柱身挥毫，还用掌心包住前端揉搓。  
“啊啊啊……”射精的欲望如潮水般涌来，岳小川脑中灵光乍现，“是、是镜头笔！”  
“Bingo，奖励你一个吻。”  
熟悉的气息靠近，两条舌头互相试探后放肆缠绵。湿吻过后，岳小川委屈地喘息着，狠狠摇头，想把眼前的障碍甩掉。  
“我不想玩了，松开我。”  
“乖，还没到时间呢，很舒服的。”楚天长像骗子似的连蒙带哄。  
很快，岳小川感觉有个柔软、有弹性的物品，在丁丁上戳来戳去，材质像是橡胶。  
“这是什么？给个提示。”  
那物忽然喷出一股气来！强劲的气流如飓风，正击中憋得发红、不停渗出清液的龟头。  
“哎呀！这、这是什么……”岳小川全力调动脑细胞，有了方才的经验，他迅速猜到答案，“是气吹！”用来吹走镜头和器材缝隙的灰尘！  
“好聪明，进入正戏吧。”  
窸窸窣窣，不知是翻出了什么。听声音，像是旋开了瓶盖……接着，岳小川下身一凉，某种冰冷滑润的液体断断续续地滴落，激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这是……润滑剂？”他试探道。  
“错，加时5分钟。”  
淡淡清香掠过鼻端，他翕动鼻翼，蓦然辨别出，是某种食品。  
“橄榄油！”  
“正确，奖励你一个全身SPA吧，翻过来。”  
温热的掌心沾满橄榄油，从后颈到脊背、臀部、大腿和小腿，带来轻柔的抚触。白腻肌肤很快一片润泽，在爱抚下泛起淡淡的粉红色。岳小川断断续续泄出呻吟，当不老实的大手分开臀瓣，手指滑进后穴时，呻吟声瞬间高亢。  
毫无阻碍，三根手指顺利滑入，弯曲着开拓，在尽根没入后按住敏感点抖动。  
“啊啊啊……让我射，会爆炸的……”  
“我看看，还好，健康着呢，进入下一题。”  
听声音，导演又去取道具了，岳小川在黑暗中战战兢兢地等着。片刻后，一个光滑圆润、有些扁平的柱形物体插进后穴，深入后以穴口为支点，画着圈搅拌起来。柔嫩的内壁天翻地覆，钉子般尖锐的快感涌向被束缚的下体。  
“啊……啊啊……这是，不知道，别让我猜了，老公……”覆住眼部的领带洇湿了，岳小川终于被欺负得哭出来，屁股夹着那个不明物体在床上翻滚、扭动，光滑如瓷器般的身体拼命磨蹭着床单，想射又射不出。  
“好可怜，都哭了，不欺负你了。”异物被抽出，硕大的肉制物体抵住穴口，“这又是什么，宝贝儿？”  
“呜……老公的大蘑菇。”岳小川吸吸鼻子，哽咽道。  
“真可爱，想干死你。”楚天长沉下腰，撑开那朵小花，将自己深深埋进去，满意地听到一连串带着哭腔的呜咽，像某种被驯服的猫科动物。  
他抓住两瓣圆润挺翘的臀肉，用力分开，直到二人贴合得没有一丝缝隙，才小幅度抽送起来。  
眼部障碍被解下，岳小川重见光明，在眯起眼睛适应床头灯的光线后，发现方才那东西是木梳柄。  
这还咋梳头啊，橄榄油也没法吃了……他出神地想着，屁股挨了一巴掌。  
“敢溜号？”楚天长将他翻过来，分开两条柔韧的长腿，猛地挺跨，将尺寸傲人的肉刃完全操进紧致的小穴里。  
凶猛的进攻让岳小川失声尖叫，很快那悲鸣又被深吻堵在喉间。脆弱的敏感点被长驱直入的龟头残忍揉碾，只能讨好地蠕动、挤压着入侵者，来换取一点怜惜。可穴道还是一次次被顶开，最柔嫩的部位被撞击至麻木。  
“老公，让我射嘛……你最好了……”  
可怜兮兮的颤声哀求之下，楚天长终于解开那个黑色领结。岳小川睁大失神的双眼，积蓄已久的精华全射在对方腹部。  
“还要打我吗？”  
“先不了……”哪敢啊，被彻底收拾服了，艺术家真会玩。

“你是不是忘了，今天是什么日子？不，应该是明天，家里时间比这晚。”楚天长轻声提醒。  
微怔过后，他想起是自己的生日到了。  
在自驾回马德里的途中，岳小川收到了自己的生日礼物，一个来自“地久”的@。  
沉寂多时的好基友终于亮出新作，在几分钟的视频里，将上百部经典电影中的奔跑镜头混剪，一气呵成，令人热血沸腾。  
阿甘迎着夕阳跑在公路上，男孩想送给妹妹一双鞋子而参加长跑比赛，洛奇穿过费城凌晨的大街小巷，罗拉为了拯救爱人不顾一切地狂奔。  
爱意萌动的男女躲在同一件风衣下在雨中穿行，三个少年飞驰在生于斯长于斯的上帝之城，本恩与伊莱恩逃离一场婚礼，杰克牵着萝丝躲避身后汹涌的海水……  
岳小川微红着脸，看到视频最后，自己也出镜了。是从主题曲MV里剪下来的镜头，他牵着女主角，跑过一条昏暗的巷子。在几十次NG后，呈现出的每一帧表演都近乎完美。  
——跑是理想主义者的行为，现实主义者懒得追公交车。献给我唯一的爱豆川川，愿你步履不停，奔向四面八方，生日快乐。


End file.
